


Outfoxed

by Viridian5



Series: Hard to Get [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Birthday, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi really knows how to throw a birthday celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outfoxed

**Author's Note:**

> Some vague spoilers for _Glühen_.
> 
> This story is in the same continuity as "Who's Your Daddy?" in the Hard to Get series but can stand alone. This is a piece originally written as background for a roleplay Schuldig account but now has some editing and rewriting.

Schuldig heard someone slip something into his door. He had his gun ready and the door open in moments but saw only a piece of expensive paper fluttering down to his doorstep. _Someone_ had been fast and well-trained. Hadn't even felt a mind there. Interesting. Gun still in hand but out of sight of anybody outside who might be watching, Schuldig crouched down to snatch the paper up and brought it inside once he saw Nagi's graceful characters written on it. Brad had drilled him on having a beautiful hand in several languages even though the kid had initially protested that he only needed to type.

It was an invitation to a birthday celebration, with a plane ticket to Tokyo attached. Little bastard had probably thrown it together last second so Crawdaddy wouldn't get a vision of it and even managed to get it through before Daddy's own celebration. Good job, kid. Schuldig would have to ask Tokyo-based Nagi how he'd found a delivery person in London who could be that fast and mentally quiet.

Schuldig smiled, then dressed up a bit, packed a carry-on, and took a taxi to London Heathrow Airport. He passed time during the flight by alternately napping and wondering what Nagi had in store in for him. When he arrived at Tokyo Narita, he saw Nagi waiting there, dressed in casual but stylish rich man's summer business wear, and smiling at him. Good, because the kid could be too solemn. Though he'd grown up _fine_.

But his hair looked much too neat. Missing the mussed look Nagi used to sport, Schu reached out to muss his hair and Nagi actually let him. Much better, and very promising in general.

Schuldig switched to Japanese. "Hey, Nagi."

"Hi, Schu-chan."

"We're not going somewhere fancy, are we? You know I don't notice much difference in the food, the manners required and other clientele start to get on my nerves, and I end up being obnoxious with the wait staff."

"This is your birthday. I'm not going to annoy the hell out of you for it. C'mon. We're going out first."

"Yakuza won't be a problem?" Upon arriving at the airport Schuldig had set up a telepathic screen to make him seem inconspicuous to everyone but Nagi.

"We won't be staying in any one place in public for too long. But you're also worrying too much. Your and Crawford's vengeance on them actually burnished your reputation."

"As long as my reputation is as shiny as the rest of me."

Tokyo in August sweltered as ever, but they took Nagi's black chauffeured car, which stopped whenever Nagi saw something he thought Schu would like, be it street food, carts of things, or stores. They ate, they talked, they shopped, and Schuldig deliberately tried on some really ridiculous clothes and hats just to make Nagi smile more. Nagi still had an eye for computers and media, so Schu pretended some interest in that stuff in stores too, although Nagi saw through him. They eventually ended up at a regular restaurant but not a stuffy one. Schuldig loved his cake and ate a lot of it himself. All the while he felt a certain tension growing, sexual and otherwise.

At Nagi's apartment, Nagi sneered at the band stickers on Schu's laptop--hey, Schu had spent a lot of quality time with youthful G8 summit protestors recently--but immediately and efficiently went to work removing spyware and adware Schuldig had missed, listening to some of his cache of mostly illegal MP3s, and asking, "Who the hell needs this many cat macros?"

"I do."

"The offer is still open to join me here," Nagi said, so casually. "You don't have to be corporate looking, and you don't have to work directly for Mamoru. Mamoru has some off-list jobs for us, and we also hire ourselves out if there's no conflict of interest. The Yakuza thing wouldn't be as big a problem as you'd think as long as you didn't go on a fresh killing spree without sanction."

"But killing sprees are fun!"

"Schu."

Schu didn't even pull out the "They started it when they burned my stuff!" argument. He just said, "You know I'll say no."

"I had to try. I still don't understand your loyalty to Crawford."

"Sometimes neither do I."

"It's all right." Nagi pushed a large, nicely wrapped box toward Schuldig. "Happy birthday."

Nearly twitching with anticipation, Schuldig said, "You've had a strong mental block around what it is all day."

"Exactly. It wasn't easy either."

He tore through the paper at Schu speed, opened the box, and said, "Ohhh." Then "_OH_," again as he got a better idea of what he was looking at. Then he had to stroke it. Part of it was black rubber anal plug, but it had two long and luxuriously soft fox tails attached to it. Most of the fur color nearly matched Schu's hair, although each ended in white and black near the tips. "Two tails. I'm a fox _demon_?"

Nagi looked satisfied by his pleased reaction and very lustful, and he let Schu feel it.... "You're some kind of demon."

"I need to try this on right now."

Schu walked into the bedroom, casually shedding clothing all the way. Nagi shut the laptop down and followed, unbuttoning his shirt. Already barechested by now, Schuldig kicked off his house slippers in front of the bed, unbuckled and whipped off his belt, and dropped his pants and stepped out of them.

Smiling and appreciative, Nagi said, "Classy."

"Sometimes I feel that underwear is oppressive, so I go without." As Schu got the tube of lubricant, he noticed some mirrors around the bed as well as toys, condoms, tissues, and washcloths. "It really is my birthday. By the way, your bedroom looks much more inviting now." Schu settled back on the bed, slicked his fingers, spread his legs, and started with teasing touches, performing for himself and Nagi, watching himself through Nagi's eyes, before sliding them in and undulating at the sensations. When he slicked up the plug and slid it in, it felt so nice. He wiped off his fingers so he could pet his soft, soft tails, then went up on his hands and knees on the bed and stroked the tails up so they rested along his back and Nagi could get a good look. Grinning, he shot a sultry "come on over" look over his shoulder. He felt the plug inside him even more whenever he moved....

Nagi stroked the tails then stroked Schu's perineum, then his balls, then along Schu's cock... then snapped the cockring on. "You bitch," Schu moaned. Nagi had hid that from his telepathy too.

"You can be a bit quick on the trigger."

"Yeah, but I keep on going all night long."

"That's true. But I think it's more fun this way." Nagi purred, "It's got a vibrator on it."

"All right."

As Nagi stroked Schu's ass, he said, "I have a paddle. I'd love to spank this. Lean over that table over there...."

"What? This scene has gone horribly wrong." But he pressed his ass into that hand and kind of liked the idea of a spanking.

"I'll make it good for you. Believe me."

And it was. It really was. His hard cock pressing against the table on each stroke was sweet torment, and feeling Nagi's lust rising only helped. So did having Nagi rub his hot skin with rabbit fur afterwards and ponder taking the plug out and fucking him hard right there. Especially since Nagi imagined what it would be like to the smallest detail. Sometimes he pulled on the tails, making Schu moan as the plug moved, then he turned the cockring's vibrator on....

Schu sucked Nagi until Nagi came, then turned him face down and used a dental dam as he tongue fucked him until he was a quivering mess of radiating pleasure begging for Schuldig to fuck him. "Are you sure?" Schu asked, tormented by how much he wanted to come but compelled by a stupid kind of honor to leave the damned cockring on.

"Yes! Fuck yes! Fuck me!"

"When you ask so prettily...." As he thrust in from behind and fucked him hard, Schu said, "You feel so good, so hot..." He turned to the side and saw himself in the mirror, fluffy tails moving along with the pumping of his hips, hair wild, skin sheened with sweat, and had to slow down his thrusts a bit to enjoy the aesthetics. "Look at us in the mirror, Nagi. We're beautiful."

"Oh fuck." As Nagi watched, he came again.

"Such a shame I have a cockring on, isn't it?" Schuldig kept fucking, sometimes sucking at the back of Nagi's neck, figuring that if he had to be tortured by sensation Nagi could enjoy it as well. Trying to keep some semblance of a brain, Schu concentrated on the repetitive motion of his thrusts and the mirror image sight of two pretty men, one of them being fucked by a part-human fox. Damn but he looked cool with the tails.

"Uhhhhhn, you can take it off!"

Schuldig just about exploded once he unsnapped the ring. Once he disposed of the condom, there was lazing in the afterglow, then snuggling, then kissing, then more sex....

Schu couldn't keep track of how much sex he had. They spent hours kissing, nuzzling, stroking, petting, sucking, and fucking. Nagi threw himself into it with an almost desperate lust and did things with telekinesis that mundanes could only dream of. Although fatigue had begun to set in on even him, Schu moaned unhappily as Nagi pulled the plug out because he knew that meant their time would soon be over, although the slow, deep fucking Nagi gave him next was very soothing in its way. They kissed in a lazy tangling of tongues. Schu fell asleep with Nagi stroking his hair.

He woke up from a sex dream to feel Nagi sliding down onto his morning erection and riding him like a cowboy. Well, not totally like. Nagi said that maybe he could get spurs next year.

Schuldig sucked him off as they showered together. Once Nagi calmed down and sat in his lap under the spray, Schu asked, "All right, what's the drama?" Nagi was his kid and would remain so no matter how old they became.

"There's no--" Nagi looked at him. "Mamoru's getting married in a month to a girl his family thoroughly approves of."

"And you get testy over my loyalty to Brad? Look, she's a trophy brood mare. He'll do his marriage duties so she'll pop out little Takatoris--really little if they take after him--"

"You know I resent size jokes."

"Don't worry. You're bigger than him. _Anyway_, he won't really be into her because he's not into girls that much, and she'll never know much about what he actually does for a living. Is that a life _you'd_ want?"

"No." Nagi smiled a little.

"He doesn't deserve you. You need to get yourself a hottie who's yours alone. You have the looks, the moves, the real estate, and the toys for it."

"I want to see you more often." When Nagi nipped Schu's neck again Schu let it go, figuring that he already looked like he'd been attacked.

"We can do that, though it'd get expensive, but you still deserve to have someone on tap that you can see more often. Even if no one could compare with me."

Nagi smacked him. In an area covered by hickeys. The brat. At least he kissed it better.

 

### End


End file.
